When the Boys Meet
by Wicked.Renthead-Gleek
Summary: Kurt is taken in by his Aunt Mildred after Burt has a fatal heart attack. Blaine moves to Lima after he is attacked at his old school. Wanting to make a fresh start, both change their personalities, if for the better is up to them. Badboy!Kurt & Blaine.
1. Just Another Day

Just Another Day

Hope you guys like the story. Yes, they aren't BAD bad boys. Just, well, you'll see. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, or grammar errors. I am looking for a beta so if you're interested, message me. Hope you enjoy!

**Kurt**

The alarm clock next to my head blared to life and I let out a groan. I slammed my hand down on to the snooze button and sat up. Another lousy week to another lousy week. I pulled the covers off and I walked to my bathroom. I jumped in the shower, washing my hair twice before I hoped out. I did my moisturising routine and walked back to my room. There was a knock.

"Kurt, honey." My aunt Mildred called out. "Kathleen and I are heading out to work, have a nice day at school."

"Ok." I called back to her. I opened the closet, staring at my wide collection of outfits, from my Marc Jacobs navy blue jacket, and my favourite pair of super skinny Calvin Klein pants. But instead I pulled out a black t-shirt, a pair of plain jeans and a black jacket. It took me a minute to get into the outfit, I stepped to my window and watched as my aunt and her partner pulled out of the drive way, both smiling as they drove away. The happiest couple I have ever known was my aunt and her partner, and I owed everything to them.

After my dad suffered from another heart attack, this one being fatal, they moved all the way from Chicago to come take care of me. I was offered to stay with Carole, being my dad's wife, but when Mildred showed up, I just wanted to be with my blood family. I told them I would go back to Chicago, which I preferred, but they felt that it would be better for me to stay here.

They went through hell for the first couple of weeks here, being the only out and proud lesbians in the community, besides Santana, and taking care of the only out and proud gay kid in the area.

I promised myself that when I became rich and famous, I would be buying them the biggest house wherever they want one. I walked through the house, grabbing a banana and a glass of juice and gulping them down.

When I was finished I grabbed my car keys and walked to the picture of my mum and my dad holding each other on their wedding day.

"Miss you guys." I said before heading out of the house.

I drove in my car to school, as I drew closer I changed the music from musicals to some terrible screaming band. I tuned it out as it blared through the car and out the windows.

When I reached the school area, I watched as kids would stop and watch me as I drove by and I smiled a little. Though it kills me a little in side to be dressing like I did and to listen to these screamo songs. It helped me cope with the loss of my dad. Having all those people come up to me, with their sad expressions asking if I was ok every time I see them. Everyone stopping in the halls to check I was fine, texting, calling me. Me closing them all off made life easier.

I pulled into a parking spot and shut the engine off. I put on my sunglasses, the only designer thing I now wore, and jumped out of the car. I may hate the social interaction of school, but I didn't mind the learning bit. Learning and glee.

**Blaine**

I walked out of the principal's office with my locker combination, timetable and new books, and I was already lost. I had Spanish first with a guy named 'Schuester' in room 24… wherever that was. I was in locker 49 which apparently was near the entrance. I began to walk back to the main entrance, as I did, I watched as people looked at me. No surprise, being the new kid and all. When I found my locker, people around me started to whisper. I took off my sunglasses and glared at them. Have to make sure I begin my bad boy image off sooner rather than later. I entered the combination to my locker and opened it, slipping my bad and some books.

The doors opened loudly and talking in the hall quietened, I glanced up, expecting to see a teacher, and did double take.

"Wow." I muttered.

A tall, lean boy with chestnut coloured hair walked in. He wore all black. I could tell it was his attempt at being the bad boy here, cause it was exactly what I was wearing. Shit.

As the boy walked towards me, he took off his sunglasses and my breath caught when I looked into his eyes. They were beautiful, they weren't fully blue or green but just a mix and they suited him so well. He gave me the once over and waited to see his verdict. A smile crossed his lips when he looked me in the eyes, but something told me it wasn't a good smile. He walked up to me, basically towering over me…and he opened the locker next to mine.

"So you're new here." The boy said as he ruffled through his locker, I nodded as I continued to stare. "You look like you just saw the sun for the first time." The boy smirked.

"Sorry." I said, looking away.

"I'm guessing you're trying to pull of the badboy get up there?" He said smirking. "But dude, with all that gel in your hair, and designer clothes, there is no way. You will be eaten alive."

He closed his locker, pulling out a cigarette and walked off. I watched as he left.

Throughout the day, I continued to walk into the boy. It was obvious by the way the halls parted when he walked past that he was the resident bad boy at this school. He didn't look to mean, like seriously the kid in a wheel chair who sat in front of me in Spanish looked scarier than this guy. I found out from some Freshman that his name was Kurt Hummel, and though I barely knew him, it seemed to suit him so well.

Throughout the day I continued to make sure people knew I wasn't someone to be messed with. A couple of guys in Lettermen jackets came up to me and offered a 'refreshing' facial, free for new kids. They pulled out a bunch of slushies, only to have them all knocked back over the prized jackets. I laughed as they walked off to the nearest bath room and glared at the kids who had formed a circle to watch.

As the final bell rang, signalling the end of the day, I went to my locker to get my bag. When I turned the corner to the hall where my locker was, I found Kurt leaning against the wall, humming a familiar tune.

"Just Another Day from Next to Normal?" I asked as I opened my locker. Kurt gave me an approving look as he opened his locker. "You don't seem like the type to like musicals."

"You don't seem to be the one to listen to musicals either, Anderson."

I blushed a little when he said my last name.

"So you've done your digging I see, Hummel."

"I have to see who my competition in this school is."

"Oh, so the new kid is a threat? Well if a boy who has been here for less than 6 hours can be your competition, this school will be easy pickings."

Kurt slammed his locker and starred at me.

"I don't know what the school was like where you were from, but here, only one person can rule the halls. And bud, that is me."

He began to walk away.

"I've been watching you all day, and as far as I can see, you're more of a loaner than a bad boy!" I shouted to him. He stopped and turned.

"What ever you say kid. I don't care. All I know is that I'm not going back to who I was before, and you can't come along and just…" he trailed off, taking a breath.

Kurt looked down at his watch and began to head off.

"Hey," I called out to him. I closed the door to my locker and went to catch up to him but I had lost him. I sighed, and walked out.

**Kurt**

I quickly turned a corner and snuck into a classroom. How could this kid, this Blaine come along and change things… Wait,, what had he done anyway? I thought.

Well, he had me talking. I hadn't talked this much at school.

Those eyes. Puck wondered why I was just standing, lighter in one hand, cigarette in the other after I met Blaine for the first time. They were like golden, brown mixed with caramel and green. When I first looked into them I felt warm, like I could be myself again.

Damn!

I heard Blaine's footsteps outside the door, and then they disappeared. I stood up and walked to the choir room. Mr Schue had the group on their feet singing the new song idea for Regionals, Rachel in the front with Santana.

He smirked when he remembered the teacher saying he wanted to 'try something new'.

"Real new." I muttered as I walked in. Everyone stopped and stared.

"What?" I said, glaring at them, Schue handing me some sheet music.

They all turned away, except for the new kids who had just joined. I cute Junior named Sebastian and a Rachel 2.0, Harmony I think her name was.

Harmony gave me a weak smile, that smile that was full of pitty. God I hated that. I was about to grab my bag when too leave, but I looked at what song Schue wanted us to look at, and I smiled. This was just weird. 'Just Another Day'.

"Kurt," he said. "I was hoping you could take the Gabe lines. I know you have a liking for the musical."

I tried to hold back my smile, failing, and I saw some people smile along with me when they noticed my face.

"Sure." I said, my voice still hard.

Hope you liked it. Review, alert, or something. Thanks for reading :D


	2. Pulled

Pulled

**Kurt**

It had been 3 days since that Blaine kid started school, and those 3 days had been hell. Every time we would bump in to each other at school I would look into those eyes of his, have a warm feeling spread and my stomach flipped, and I wanted to rip the nearest freshman's head off.

I knew what was happening, and I didn't understand how it happened. I had a freaking crush on the new kid and we barely said more then 10 words to each other. I remember I had similar feelings a couple of years ago when I first met Finn, but these feelings for Anderson were just… AHH!

At least I had glee. The one place where Rachel and Santana's debating on who should have more solos blocked out the feelings that Blaine gave me.

"KURT!" I jumped as I heard the voices of everyone in the room shout my name?

"Wha-What?"

"Have you learnt you're lines for Just Another Day?" Mr Schue asked, sighing.

I rolled my eyes.

"I had those down before you first thought of doing this song." I said smirking.

Some people shared glances, I knew I was being rude, and a part of me was angry, but seriously I knew the entire damn musical bye heart.

"Ok." Was all Rachel said.

'Wow, one word,' I thought

"When you're ready guys." Schue said to the band.

I stood in a line with Rachel, Harmony and Finn and the song began. When I started to sing, Schue walked out of the choir room. Seriously, how rude can you be? I began to sing louder, making sure that he would hear me out in the hall. Just as Harmony was about to sing, the band stopped, she puffed her cheeks out.

"Ok, that was rude."

"Rachel, go see what he is doing." Finn said.

She nodded and strutted off. I grabbed my chair and sat down. A second later Rachel walked in.

"He asked us to keep going, he is just talking to some kid."

I nodded and began to belt.

"When I say it's Just Another Day!"

I tried to smirked when a few kids jumped in surprise but the smirk dropped when I saw the kid the Schue had behind him.

**Blaine**

I stood outside the choir room, listening to Kurt's voice as he sang Just Another Day.

"_Just another day, for another stolen hour and the world will feel my power and obey…"_

I sighed closing my eyes, smiling. That voice is what got me to sleep at night. That beautiful, angelic voice… A shadow crossed over my and I opened my eyes. A curly haired teacher was standing in front of me.

"Blaine Anderson, right?"

I nodded, standing. "What's it to you?"

"Well, I was wondering why you have been sitting out here since Glee club started this afternoon?"

"I must've just fallen a sleep."

He nodded and smiled.

"You know, if you want to join, you're welcome too."

I nodded, I opened my mouth to say something back, but I shortish brown haired girl walked out. My eyes burned at her outfit, god she needed a gay best friend, fast!

"Mr Schue, are you coming back in?"

"Yes Rachel, give me a minute… ah have you and Kurt go over Just Another Day with Harmony again."

I watched as she walked back in.

"Would you like to join?" He asked, I could hear the hope in his voice.

I was about to turn him down, but Kurt's voice came through the doorway.

"Sure," I smiled. I didn't know what I was doing, but hearing that voice does things to me.

"Guys!" the teacher said as he re entered the room, silencing the group of kids. I was surprised to see the largest amount of kids here, especially with the rep. that this club got.

I watched Kurt's face as I walked in. His smile dropped and I gave him a wink, causing him to blush.

"This here is Blaine Anderson, and he will like to audition for Glee."

"Wait, audition, I thought I could just join?"

"Well…" Schuester trailed off.

"Yes, you have to sing." Kurt said, sternly.

"You don't have to, if you're to nervous." Schue said, trying to be nice.

"No, it's ok. I'll sing."

"Ok, great. Everybody, give Blaine you're complete attention. When ever you're ready."

I nodded and walked to the band. I gave them a song and they nodded, apparently they knew every song.

"_I don't have a sunny disposition.__  
__I'm not known for being too amused.__  
__My demeanour's locked in one position.__  
__See my face? I'm enthused.__  
__Suddenly, however, I've been puzzled.__  
__Bunny rabbits make me want to cry.__  
__All my inhibitions have been muzzled,__  
__And I think I know why."_

I winked at Kurt, who had his mouth hanging open. Obviously I shocked him with my voice. He blushed and averted his eyes. I got him where I wanted him.

"_I'm being pulled in a new direction,__  
__But I think I like it.__  
__I think I like it.__  
__I'm being pulled in a new direction.__  
__Through my painful pursuit,__  
__Somehow birdies took root.  
All the things I detested impossibly cute.__  
__God! What do I do?__  
__Pulled!"_

I continued the song, looking away from Kurt and at the others. That Rachel girl was also surprised, but was smiling as she held on to her tall boyfriend. An Asian girl sat nodding her head and also smiling as I sang.

"_Puppy dogs with droopy faces,__  
__Unicorns with dancing mice,__  
__Sunrise in wide open spaces,__  
__DisneyWorld - I'll go there twice!__  
__Butterflies and picnic lunches,__  
__Bunches of chrysanthamums,__  
__Lollipops and pillow fights and christmas eve,__  
__Sugar plums!__  
__String quartets and Chia Pets,__  
__And afternoon banana splits,__  
__Angels watching as I sleep,__  
__And Liberace's Greatest Hits!___

_Have got me pulled in a new direction!__  
__If they keep insisting, I'll stop resisting.__  
__Just watch me pulled in a new direction.__  
__I should stay in the dark,__  
__Not obey every spark,__  
__But the boy has a bite,__  
__Better far than his bark!__  
__And you bet I'll bite too,__  
__Do what's truly taboo,__  
__As I'm pulled in a new direction!"_

There was a polite applause and I bowed, throwing another wink in Kurt's direction.

"Nice song selection there, New Direction is our name in fact." Schue said as he came towards me, he clasped me on the shoulder, I went to throw him off, but thought better of it. "What do you think guys, should we let him in."

There was a chorus of yes' and I actually smiled. I pulled up a seat next to Kurt and ran my hand up his thigh, causing him to jerk.

"I'm gonna like it here."

**Kurt**

As soon as we were let out, I ran to my car. Anderson's voice was just… It sounded so good. AHH! And when he ran his hand up my thigh, it was embarrassing when Mr Schue asked me to jump up and sing in front of everyone again. It was already battle of the bulge in what I usually wear!

I jumped in the car and slammed my hands on the wheel. This boy was bringing back feelings. The ones that hurt. Ever since dad died, I knew that if I have no connection I wont get hurt. But now this Anderson comes in and apparently I can't do anything about how I feel. Someone knocked on the window and I looked up. Blaine.

I rolled down the window and gave my best bitch stare.

"What do you want Anderson?" I pulled out a cigarette and a lighter and prepared to light it, until it was ripped out of my mouth.

"Oi!"

"You can I both know that you only smoke to look bad, but by the time you left this car park, that thing will be out and you would've swallowed 5 mints. Now before you go and tell me to leave, I want to make a propisition."

I rolled my eyes and put the cigarette away.

"What is this proposition?"

"I saw the way you were staring at me when I was singing, and also how happy I seemed to make you from lightly touching your thigh. So I was thinking you and I have a little fun. No attachments, just sex?"

I took a moment to process this; I opened my mouth for a witty reply.

"Whaa…"

"Well, since you seem to be the resident bad boy, I assume you have been with other guys for just sex before, what makes me any different?"

Again, another witty reply.

"Huh?"

"Unless you're a virgin, which in my case, I'd be happy to help you wipe that away?" He gave me a piece of paper and blew a kiss, walking off. "Call me."

I watched him go, thinking that he added extra sway to his step. So a thing we had in common was wearing tight pants. I looked away and put the number in my phone… I wasn't gonna use it but, I could need it for school reasons.


	3. I'd Be Surprisingly Good For You

I'd Be Surprisingly Good For You

_Blaine texts_

_**Kurt texts**_

**Kurt**

I starred at my phone where I had a text for Blaine ready to send, but I couldn't. I still hadn't put his number in my phone, not wanting to give into the hazeled eyed boy. I sighed and put the phone away. It had been a week since Blaine had shown up at the locker next to mine, and in that week, I had gone through emotional hell. Those damned hazel gold eyes, and Oh My God, that voice.

I sat on my bed, looking around my unnaturally messy room. What was I gonna do. And just like that, it happened, my phone beeped.

_Unknown  
Hey cutie, it's B ;)_

I smiled.

_**What can I help u with B?**_

_Unknown_  
_Well, I was wondering why u didn't send me a text yet. I gave u my number like last week._

I sighed, still smiling.

_**Cause I got better stuff to do.**_

It didn't take long for the reply.

_Unknown  
Aw :,( _

I waited for another text, but nothing came. I shrugged and dropped my phone, to only pick it up again. I added his number to my phone, dropping again, and went to get a drink.

When I came back, my phone had 6 texts, all from Blaine.

_Blaine  
What is better than getting to talk to me?  
Huh?  
Oh don't tell me ur doing it now.  
Kurtsie… come back…  
:,(_

I giggled at them, wondering how long I'd have to wait till I get another text from him. As if on cue my phone vibrated and a new text popped up.

_Blaine  
So is this how ur a badboy? Not answering ur texts? Cause if it was ur evil!_

_**I leave my phone to go get something to drink and I have 7 texts from u? A little clingy I see.**_

He didn't reply, and after a couple of minutes I put my phone on the charger. Maybe I pushed it…wait, why do I care?

**Blaine**

I stared at my phone, at Kurt's last text. Maybe I had sent to many texts that did look clingy. I waited to see if he would send another text…nothing. I sighed and threw my phone away.

It was what 6pm? If I could fall a sleep by 8 and then sleep soundly, it wouldn't feel like I had to wait 13 hours till I got to see Kurt.

13 hours? Maybe if I slept now… There was a knock on my door and my mum popped her head through.

"Hey honey, are you ok?"

"Yea, of course I am."

She closed the door and came to sit on my bed.

"Oh, ok sweeite. You're father and I are just worried about you, you haven't been you're self lately."

"Nah, I'm fine. Just adapting to school is hard, there are some bullies, but there always are."

"You know, we could send you to that private boys school we heard about…"

"No, I want to stay where I am now. I don't want you and dad spending all that money just so I wont get picked on."

"But Blaine, we don't want you to get hurt again. We wouldn't be able to live with ourselves."

"Mum, its fine. I'm the new kid, of course I'm gonna get picked on."

"Well, we are ready to move you if it is needed, no matter how hard it can be."

My phone vibrated and my heart leapt. Mum must've noticed something.

"Is that anyone I need to know about?" She smiled.

"No, I don't think so. I never get texts, it just surprised me." I smiled weakly, watching her smile drop.

"Well, if you want to talk…" I nodded and she left the room.

I picked up my phone.

_**Kurt  
So… **_

I smiled.

_Now who is the clingy 1?_

_**Kurt  
I'm not clingy, all I said was so! Now, what is the reason u texted me?**_

It was now or never I thought. A guy like Kurt would never want to be in a relationship, but maybe if it wasn't a real relationship.

_I have a proposition._

_**Go on…**_

_U + me, no strings just sex?_

_**Haha. What r u on?**_

_I don't think im on anything, but I know what I'd like seein u on ;)_

I tried to not look as I typed that one, it was so not like me.

_**Wow, and who thinks ill be on anything, ur the smaller dude here ;)**_

So, he did understand what I meant.

_So is that a yes? And trust me, the only small thing here is my height._

I didn't realize how bad that sounded till I pressed send.

_**Someone has a large ego… What makes u think I want to do something like this with u, who says im not interested in being in a relationship?**_

Wait, what?

_Wait, u would want to be in a relationship?_

_**Just cause I walk like I own the fucking building, doesn't mean im not capable of love.**_

_Oh._

_**Oh? That's all u gonna say?**_

I stared at my phone. Kurt wanted to be in a real relationship, not just hook ups.

_Sorry, I wasn't expecting that. So wait, u wonna be in a relationship with me?_

_**I never said that.**_

_U didn't deny it either._

I smiled, I had him. Kurt wanted to be in a relationship, one with me? I couldn't help but it but I hopped of my bed and did a little dance.

_**Well u got me there.**_

_So is that a yes?_

Please, please, please, please!

_**Yes, but only if we stay quiet about it.**_

_What? Why?_

_**I have a reputation Anderson. **_

_Oh. So as long as we don't do anything in public, its ok?_

_**Yes.**_

_Then sure. But how about we talk face to face before we decide on anything?_

_**Fine. The Lima Bean, 1 hour.**_


	4. Best Kept Secret

Best Kept Secret

Hope you guys like the chapter. Tried to make it longer than the last one. I am going to have other characters POV in the stories from now on, unless you guys just want Klaine :P. Since Lindsay isn't returning next season, as her number 1 fan i'll have harmony in a lot of the chapters now, even if its just one line. And i'm starting evil Hummelberry friendship now, but between Sebastian and Harmony. Tell me what you think and REVIEW :D

* * *

**Blaine**

I sat at a table near the back of the coffee shop, with my medium drip and Kurt's low fat-mocha, I wasn't one of these people who wouldn't ask someone out for a coffee and not ask for their coffee order. Kurt had texted me a minute ago telling me he was running late. I sighed and took a sip from my cup. I tapped my foot as I looked at my phone… where was he?

The bell above the door rang and I looked up. Nope, not Kurt, though the boy wasn't bad looking… No, no. Kurt is who I'm looking for. I recognized the boy who walked in from glee, he was followed by a girl wearing a red beret. Yes I remembered them. Sebastian Smythe and Harmony Bell. They were chatting rapidly as they walked to the counter, and as Harmony ordered, Sebastian looked around and then noticed me. He winked, and I looked away. A couple of seconds later, the two of them were standing in front of me.

"Hi there cutie." Sebastian said, his flirting dropping flat on it's face. This guy had been bugging me since my audition. Apparently he noticed my winks in Kurt's direction and now since then told me how he could 'help' me if I ever needed it.

"Hi." I said, looking him in the eye. "Hi there Harmony." I added and she blushed. "What can I help you with Sebastian?"

"Well…" he said slighly. "There is something, but I can't mention it in public."

"Good." Is all I added and checked my phone. The two of them pulled up chairs and sat down, I sighed.

"Yes?"

"Oh, we just wanna hang out, get to know our newest glee club member. Like tell us, where your from, favorite movie, musical. Stuff like that."

"Really, that's all?" I said, giving him the dirtiest look I could muster. All he did was smile.

As if on cue the door opened and Kurt walked in, he looked around and spotted me, and then noticed my company and walked out. I jumped up.

"Dalton. Little Mermaid. Rent. Bye."

I grabbed the two coffees and followed Kurt out. He was sitting in his convertible and I opened the door. When I sat in the passenger seat, he turned and glared at me.

"You text me to come to see you, and you bought along the evil wonder twins?"

This wasn't the Kurt I had gotten used too, the try hard bad ass who tried to be angry. This was actually pissed off Kurt without his shields. Now this was scary.

"They showed up like 2 minutes before you did. And when Sebastian saw me they sat down. See." I said, holding up his coffee. "I even bought your coffee while I was waiting." All the cockiness I had had planned, all the sexual innuendos I said I would use, gone.

"I really wanted to talk to you, alone. No interruptions. And anyway you're the one who told me to meet you!"

He sighed, taking the coffee, and sipping from it. He faked belching.

"It's cold."

" I was waiting a while remember?"

"Whatever. So here we are, face to face." He said, turning to me. "Now wh-"

I grabbed his face and kissed him before he could finish his sentence. Whether it was smart as he was holding his coffee, I didn't care. I had been waiting to do this since I saw him outside Figgins' office. I pulled away when I needed air and smiled at Kurt's closed eyes.

"Woa." He said as he opened them. "Well that was something."

**Kurt**

That kiss was just amazing. His lips seemed to be able to just remove all the anger from me.

"Woa. Well that was something."

"Yea." Blaine muttered, blushing. "I've been wanting to do that for a while actually."

I looked at him, he was still tinted pink and all that 'bad ass-ness' he had been putting on for a while now had vanished. He was just a cute, nerdy Junior.

"Have you now?" I said, trying to putt in some attitude. "Well, I have to say, it was a little sloppy."

Blaine turned.

"I'm sorry? Sloppy? I'll have you know I have been told that I am an amazing kisser!"

"I didn't know elbows could talk."

"Ouch." Blaine said giggling.

I sighed and looked him square in his eyes, the beautiful hazel green/brown/gold eyes.

"So what are we doing?" I asked, jutting my bottom lip out.

"Well, I think we decided to get together, but not in public… well we did get together, but we are in public. So that went pear shaped."

I laughed nervously, looking around.

"No one saw us, everybody parks on the other side of the building. Why are you so worried about people noticing you around here?"

I looked at him, and saw that he was actually concerned.

"Besides it being on of the most homophobic towns in Ohio?"

"Yea, besides that."

"Well." I said, closing my eyes. "In my Sophomore year I slowly began to come out to friends. I used to dress really fashionable, and I would get called names because of it. I knew I was gay and didn't care, but admitting it to others hurt. When I finally told my dad that I was gay, I felt like it would get easier. He was so supportive and he was my back bone. Then he had his heart attack. I was still in the stages of coming out, and loosing him made me go back in the closet. After his funeral I changed my attitude, began dressing like I do now. People began to stop harassing me as I took my anger out on them, and since then, I've been trying to ignore that part of me."

I watched Blaine's face as I told the story and saw concern change to shock.

"So you are worried that people will remember that you're gay? How does you acting like a badass make them forget that about you?"

"Have you seen the people around here, they aren't the smartest bunch. Me dressing in 'normal' boy clothes convinced almost all of the hicks in the school that I had converted back to the straight team."

Blaine sighed and took my hand. I looked down as a warm feeling spread from where his skin touched mine.

"Well, if me being here can help you at all, then I offer my services to you. In any form that you want them." He winked and I giggled.

"So… you'll let me go at this relationship in my own pace?"

He nodded.

"Even if we have to keep it a secret for a while?"

He nodded again.

"Even if I have to treat you like dirt at school?"

He nodded, with a sly smile. "I think it's kinda hot when you're all 'mean' Kurt."

"Oh really?" I said. "Well, my aunts are out of town at the moment, wanna come to my place and see how mean I can be?"

Blaine gulped. HE ACTUALLY GULPED, and nodded.

"Just follow me in your car." I added, and was caught off guard when he kissed me again.

"I'd follow you any where." He said before jumping out.

I watched him go, his cute little butt swaying in the grey chinos he was wearing.

"That is the cheesiest thing I've ever heard." I muttered, before pulling out of the parking space.

**Sebastian**

I stood next to Harmony, looking out threw the blinds in the Lima Bean and watched the going on within Kurt Hummel's car. When I saw Blaine kiss Kurt I must've made a noise could Harmony looked over worried.

"Whats wrong?"

"He kissed him!"

"What?"

"Blaine and Kurt just kissed!"

"Really?" She said, looking out the window. "That's kinda hot."

I hissed at her.

"Oh, you like him?" she said, a smirk playing on her lips, until. "Wait, which one do you like? Kurt or Blaine?"

I looked at the two in the car and thought. Blaine's just hot. The eyes, arms, body. The ASS. And his voice was just intoxicating. The way he styled himself, the mystery behind him. That's what made me interested in him

Kurt is…well he was apparently this tough guy, but I knew better. And that is what made him appealing, that mystery about who he was. Apparently before his dad's death he was just so OUT there it wasn't funny. But from what he heard from that closet case Karofsky, it suited him, made him appealing.

I looked back at my best friend who was still watching the two boys in the car.

"I don't know." I said shrugging.

"You like them both? Oh god this is like Smash, and your Derek, who loves Ivy and Karen at the same time, but never confesses his feelings for either of them."

I bowed my head and let out a sigh.

"You know sometimes you remind me so much of Berry it's not funny."

"I'm not Berry, trust me." She said, a little darkly.

"Obviously I'm not the first to compare you to then?"

She looked away.

"Look!" she said suddenly. "They're kissing again!"

I looked and I wanted to punch him… but which one did I want to hit?

"Come one." I said standing. "Let's go. Don't wanna watch anymore."

**Kurt**

We were lying on the bed and were both breathing heavily. We hadn't done anything below the belt wise, but Blaine had had a little problem with not so little Blaine.

"I'm sorry!" Is all he said for nearly 10 minutes until I finally got him to shut up, by playing the best game in the world… The musical game.

"I've never heard of it." Blaine said when he returned from the bathroom after cleaning himself up.

"Well then you haven't lived my friend!" I said smiling.

I grabbed my phone, chose my 'Musical' playlist and put it on shuffle.

"What you do is guess the musical the song is from, and you can go the extra step further and guess the song."

He nodded and we turned the music on loud. He was surprisingly good at this, getting the first 2 before I had a chance to even open my mouth.

"You have played this before!" I said as snuggled up against his chest. The next song started and neither of us noticed as we stared at each other.

"Just to think, yesterday, the thought of me lying in bed with anyone was the last thing on my mind." I said. "Now its all I want to do."

He didn't say anything as the next song began to play.

_I know this world can have a place for us__  
__If we just try to find a way to trust that time will be kind__  
__In a fantasy I dream, awake, but reality is give and take__  
__You take what you can, you give time a chance__  
__We have to wait until the world is fast asleep__  
__I'll wipe away your doubt__  
__Show you why we keep__  
__The best kept secret__  
__The best kept secret...of all_

"This song is nice." Blaine said, humming along.

"It's Best Kept Secret from Bare. It's kind of a sad song actually."

"Yea?" Blaine asked.

"It's about these to in the closet boys who love each other, one wants to come out with their relationship while the other doesn't cause of his religious views."

"Hmm." Blaine said, his eyes closed. "Sounds like us huh?"

_All I ever want is there in your eyes__  
__They tell me I'm alright and I realize I always knew__  
__We whisper words when we're alone at night__  
__I want to hear them in the morning light__  
__Cuz with love on our side maybe we'd be alright__  
__Beneath a million stars there's no need to pretend__  
__I want to be with you, I think it's time that we end__  
__The best kept secret..._

"I sure hope not, they end up breaking up after the religious one sleeps with a girl and he becomes super depressed wanting his ex back and then over doses."

"Well, that's depressing. Did they make up before he died?"

"The one who dies, Jason, tells Peter, the ex, that he still loves him. Peter tells him that he loved Jason, but they can't be together anymore. It won't be the right thing for them."

"So that just threw a bucket of cold water over the evening hey?" Blaine said as he wrapped me into a hug. "Kurt, just know that that won't happen to us. I won't let it."

I nodded against his chest and he seemed to relax. I closed my eyes and began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the ending. And if you want me to write Klaine smut, i'll have ago if you ask. But until then i'll insinuate what happens. Thank you to all who have alerted and favorited and reviewed. Seeing the emails pop up on my iPad makes me super happy. So I hope i keep getting them! Tell me what you thought of harmony/Sebastian. Which person does Sebastian like more? Tell me ur theories or criticisms :D


	5. The Dark I Know Well

The Dark I Know Well

Sorry for the long gap between the stories *don't kill me*. Seriously the emails on Favorite's and Story Alerts are amazing, make me super happy! Please feel free to review, tell me what i'm doing right/wrong. Any ships u want to see. Thanks!

* * *

**Blaine**

_I was wearing a black blazer with a silk lining and a matching black, long sleeved shirt. I looked to my right where I knew Oliver was standing. He wore a light blue shirt that was rolled up to his elbows. I knew we were just friends but I had always thought what would happen if we tried to be more, especially when his shirt revealed his tight and toned… Nope, don't go there Blaine!_

"_Well that was fun." Oliver said, turning to me. "No one said anything about us either."_

_I nodded. "Yea, it kinda shocked me that no one said anything. Maybe we were wrong?" I shrugged._

"_How long did your mum say she'd be?" Oliver said, shivering._

"_She said about 5 minutes, but you know her, she's always late."_

_He chuckled, and went back to shivering. He began to rub his arms and I slipped off my blazer._

"_Here." I said, holding it out to him. "Looks like you need this more than me."_

_He went to shake his head but I stepped behind him and slipped it over his shoulders. I slipped his arms through and rested my hands on his biceps longer than I should and he turned to face me._

"_Sorry." I muttered blushing._

"_Sorry for what?" Oliver asked, smiling with a pink tint in his cheeks. _

_He took a step closer and looked down at me, even though I was older, he was still an inch taller than me. We stared at each other for a while and then I looked at his lips. We began to inch closer until I could hear footsteps and I backed away._

"_Hey, look who it is." Someone said behind me._

I jolted in my sleep and opened up my eyes. My alarm clock was beeping and I turned to turn it off. 8:00! Crap I am I'm late! I hoped out of bed had a quick 2 minute shower and got dressed in my usual black slacks, leather jacket and white shirt. Ever since Friday I had been looking forward to school more, and I knew why. It was that miracle boy, Kurt. Even thinking about him made my stomach flip and my breath catch. He was wonderful. And he was my boyfriend… well in secret he was but still.

I started my car and basically flew to school, finding a spot all the way at the back of the parking lot. My phone buzzed as I started to job to the entrance:

_Kurt  
Where r u? Ive been waiting 4 ever. Theres only so much I can do to make it look like im looking thru my locker!_

I laughed as I read it and pushed the door open, and there he was. The most beautiful man in the world. He didn't see me walk in, facing the other way, his hip leaning on the wall of lockers. I looked at his back, noticing how the way he leaning caused his ass to jut out.

The hall way was deserted as classes had already started and I went up and hugged him, kissing him on the back of his neck, and for good measure. Rubbing the front of my jeans against his butt.

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed, pulling away. "Stop, people could see us at any moment."

I groaned and opened my locker.

"Why are you so late?" Kurt asked me.

"Sorry, dreaming about this really hot guy named Kurt. We were doing all sorts of stuff. I was screaming 'Kurt!' he was screaming out my name. It was all so hot, and then I woke up." I sighed dramatically and turned to him. "Wanna help me re live it?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows.

Kurt giggled, causing my heart to stop, and shook his head.  
"We have to go to class."

"I thought you called yourself the resident badboy?" I asked. "Are you telling me you have never ditched a class before?"

Even with all the practice of hiding his feelings, the red tint crawled up his neck.

"Seriously, what kind of bad ass are you?"

And then he punched me in the arm, I wailed in pain.

"OW! What was that for? That really hurts." I pouted and a smile formed on Kurt's face. Not a nice one, but an evil one.

"Now you know not to piss me off ay."

He closed his locker and stood to his full height, looking down on me. I hated when he did that.

"Where do you wanna go?" He asked me.

My eyes lit up. I knew exactly where.

"Follow me."

**Kurt**

I followed Blaine, who in the short time at the school, had devised away around it's corridors without having to walk past to many classrooms. After 5 minutes, we stopped in a completely deserted part of the school. After Blaine did a quick look around, he grabbed my hand pulled me into the bathroom. Oh no.

I put his finger to his lips and looked under the cubicle doors to see if anyone was using them. When he turned to face me, he had the biggest smile I had ever seen him wear. When I thought he was about to pull me into a hug. He reached behind me and clicked the bathroom door closed.

"Now we can't be interrupted." That's when he pulled me into a hug and kissed me.

We continued to kiss, and then he put his hands on my ass. I pulled away.

"Blaine…"

"Look, I know. It's not romantic or anything, but don't you want to be spontaneous. Look I'm sure you've done the deed in better places, or even in worse places but-"

"Um, I'm a virgin." I muttered, looking away.

"Wait, you're a virgin?"

"Yes… and why do you think I've done it in worse places? What do you think I'm a slut?" I said, pulling away from him.

"No, I didn't mean that." He said, coming forward. "I just thought you might've had other boyfriends. Cause seriously look at you." His voice was rushed, worried.

I looked away, hoping that he won't see my smile.

"Kurt, baby…" Blaine said, cooing in my ear.

I turned back to him, my face set.

"Just cause I'm a virgin doesn't mean that I haven't had a boyfriend before. And I'm aware of how good I look, who was the one who had excellent self control the other day and who was the one who had to go clean themselves off after 2 minutes?"

"What, are you saying I'm not hot enough to get you off?" Blaine asked in false-surprised voice.

"I'm not saying anything, but you are ok in the looks department I guess."

He grabbed me and pulled me in a tight hug. We didn't say anything besides just stand there with our arms around each other. I let out an angry sigh when the bell rang for the next class and I broke away from Blaine.

"I gotta go." He nodded and I unlocked the door and quickly rushed out of the bathroom.

* * *

There will be a second part up to this story soon, wasn't just gonna end it there :). Please review! :D


	6. So Much Better

So Much Better

**Blaine**

Kurt and I had been meeting up after school as boyfriends for nearly 2 weeks now and I was finding it harder to not just go up and hug and kiss and what have you while at school, especially as we are both supposed to be 'rivals'.

Schuester had us looking at a group performance and since were going full out as regional's was apparently less than a month away. The Berry girl and Harmony were fighting for the solo for the first 10 minutes of practice, followed by who should be sining the second lead between Santana and Harmony. This was all before we had even decided on a song.

Though it was quite entertaining being the new kid, I could see that it was a constant issue that the group faced looking at everyone's bored expressions. Not everyone had shown up today, including Kurt. Even though he texted me saying he was going to be running late, these few minutes without him in the room annoyed me. Though we didn't even talk or sit next to each other in the room, having him near me always made me feel better.

"Rachel getting the lead just because she is a senior is bogus, but I'll deal. But Santana demanding the second lead for the same reason is stupid, we have Regionals and then Nationals, we can't have the same people singing all the time!" Harmony screeched, breaking my train of thought.

"She has a point." Sebastian threw in, his head looking at the ceiling obviously as bored as I was.

"Of course you would support her, you two may not have proclaimed your love for each other yet, but we all see it. You two are worse than Berry and Frankenteen." Santana said, her eyes not leaving Harmony's.

"I'm gay, Santana" Sebastian said, still not bothering to look at her. The others who were chatting during the scene stopped to look at him.

"What?" He said, looking up at the shocked faces, a smile playing on his lips. "Are you telling me none of you knew?"

"No, we didn't." Rory said, his accent showing heavily.

"Damn," Sebastian laughed. "I shouldn't have told you. Now I can't play grab ass in the showers without it being awkward."

There was another silence and then the clicking of Kurt's boots sounded in the hallways and I couldn't help but sit up straighter and a huge smile crossed my face.

"Aww, Blaine sitting up straighter for lover boy?" Sebastian blurted out, looking at me.

I glared at him, looking around hoping no one heard, before anyone could reply Kurt showed up in the doorway and walked to a seat… next to me!

I saw Sebastian's smirk and tension fill the room as Kurt sat down.

"Ah, what are you doing?" I said.

Kurt looked at me, startled. I watched as he registered what he just did but he didn't move.

Sebastian wolf whistled. I stood up and moved.

"Well that was awkward." Sugar muttered.

After Kurt basically outed us as a couple, we moved on to our big group number for regionals. And though I won't admit it, I actually enjoyed it. Though Schuester started off the choreography, he let Asian dude and Brittany continue it on. Luckily they were a lot better at it then he was and we got the chorus foot work done.

I was given a couple of solo lines, which shocked me enough for when it came for me to sing them I fell flat. A few people made comments about my off tune singing and instead of being mad, I just wanted to crawl. Something was making me want to impress these guys. I kept watching Kurt as he sang his part too, the hurt that I could see haunt him everyday broke away when he sang. He was a different person. Though when we were dismissed, the wall came back up and he stormed out. I wasn't the only one who watched. Rachel and Mercedes watched with sad faces.

"He was nearly back today, did you see?" Rachel said, turning to the others. "He was nearly the old Kurt again."

The group nodded.

"Something has happened," Quinn said, leaning on the piano. "Something good."

"Maybe he found a special friend." Sebastian called from behind me. "What do you think Blaine?"

"What?" I said, annoyed he was bringing me into it again. "I wouldn't know, I've known him for like three weeks-"

"And for two of those three weeks you haven't noticed that something has changed?"

The group watched our back and forth, I took note of the look on the Latino Cheerleader who had been playing footsie with Brittany, she worried me.

"I think Seb is saying that since you came along, Kurt has been acting different. Maybe having another 'badboy' in the school has lifted weight off his shoulders?" I watched the smirk form on her lips.

"Maybe." I grabbed my bag and left.

I heard footsteps follow me and I turned to see the hot blonde guy with the nice arms, Sam, along with Rory, the cute Irish boy. Kurt told me about these two, basically inseparable since they met. He told me that he first thought Sam was gay, but let the idea slip away until he watched how he acted with Rory. I promised to find out if he was gay, even jokingly said that I would include him in a threesome to which Kurt giggled and hit me.

"Hey." Sam called out and I stopped.

"Yea?"

"You've been part of the club for nearly two weeks and I don't think you were given a proper welcome, I doubt you know all of our names."

"Sam Evans, Junior. Rory Flannagan, Sophomore." I replied, sternly.

"Oh, well you know us then." He smiled. "But I was wondering if you would want to get to know all of us further?"

I grimaced, but tried to hide it, he caught me.

"How about just me and Rory? Look, I know what its like to be the new guy. In this school and this club, same with Rory. It's a lot to take in, lots of drama."

I looked at the boys, they really did want to help.

"Sure." I said, a smile breaking out across my face. "Thanks." I pulled the smile back down to a tight lipped one and began to head off.

"Well. How about we grab your number and make a plan to hang out?" Sam called out. I turned back and instead of grabbing my phone out, I did the cockiest thing I could think of.

I reached into the left pocket of Sam's jeans to grab his phone. Sam gasped, and I heard a weird moan. I moved my hand around smiling up and winking while I did, taking longer to find it then was necessary. I made a big show about pulling it out and then tapped my number in. I quickly dialed my phone and then handed his back.

"I'll see you two around." I winked at them both, noticing an embarrassingly obvious excitement growing in both boys' pants, and then left.

I grabbed my phone when I reached my car.

_Hey Kurtie, that hot blone and cute irish dude… GAY. Xoxo :P_

**Kurt**

I pushed open my bedroom door, about to dump my bag and have a shower, until my phone beeped.

_**Blaine: Hey Kurtie, that hot blone and cute irish dude… GAY. Xoxo :P**_

It took me a second to realize what he was talking about, then I remembered our conversation last weekend. Talking about our past crushes before each other. I was embarrassed to tell him about Finn, more embarrassed to tell him about Sam. I tapped out a message:

_What? How do u know?_

_**Felt Blondie up, walked away leaving them both high and dry if u get my drift ;) :P**_

_Where you cheating on me Blaine Anderson? :O_

_**NEVER! Sam wanted my number, so I just reached into his pants to grab his phone.**_

I stared at my phone.

_OMG. U didn't… of course u would. Y did u do that?_

…_**I was doing an experiment… for you. :P**_

_Aww, how sweet. Getting to fell up a guy is bad, u would only do it for me._

_**Well it was bad cause it wasn't u :(**_

_HAHA. U make me laugh Anderson. I gotta have a shower… talk later?_

_**Mmm.. Shower **__***drool* yep sure 3**_

I put my phone down.

"Lucky bastard, getting to feel up Sam Evans."


	7. Anthem

**Anthem**

**Blaine**

I sat in my car outside Sam's house. I had been invited over to hang out with him and Rory for the day. They were being really nice to me; no matter how much crap I gave them for how badly both of them wanted to rip each other's clothes off. Even the point blank comments about Rory spread-eagled naked on a bed as Sam dominates, didn't do anything to stop them from inviting me over… I like them.

I jumped out of the car and headed towards the front door. My parents were so happy to see that I had made friends, only took me two months. I still hadn't told them about Kurt yet though. Before I knocked on the door, it flew open and a slightly sweaty and red faced Rory stood there smiling in a sweat shirt and pants…they were green.

"Hi Blaine!"

"Hi Rory, you're looking a little red. What you been doing?"

"Sam has just been helping me out in his home gym."

"Ah, so he isn't after the twink look anymore but doesn't want to trade you in?"

Rory's smile didn't even falter, if anything it got bigger.

"He said I looked fine how I was, but I asked him to help me out."

We stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before Sam appeared, smiling. He too was covered in a layer of sweat, which made him look so hot. He wore a work out top that showed up his very large and pumped up arms as well as dipped very low into his pecs. God, if Kurt knew the things that just ran through my head he'd have me trampled.

"You haven't even bought him inside yet?"

"He didn't ask to come in."

"I think it's given that he wants to come in Ror. Come in Blaine."

"Thanks."

They stepped aside and as I passed Sam I saw that his top is very low cut at the sides too, he may as well have been wearing nothing. Sam saw me looking and smiled a little to much.

"Sorry about the dress, we went over time today."

"Nah, it's fine. We're all men, except pixie over there, I can deal with it."

Sam and Rory laughed. I sighed.

"So where do you want me to wait while you guys get changed?"

"Just come to my room, I'll only take a few minutes." Sam said.

"Um, ok." The two smiled at each other and I followed. Something didn't feel right.

I followed them past the home gym, which smelled strongly of sweat. I wonder if these two did more than just lift weights in that room. Sam's room was of course right next to the gym. This guy was one hot jock, but his room revealed that this boy was a giant nerd at heart. Star Wars, Avatar and Star Trek posters and figurines lined the room. I sat on the double bed, continuingly taking the room in.

"Yea, it's a little nerdy, but it's my room." Sam said, a little nervously. I must have had a weird look on my face.

"I like it." I genuinely meant it, a small smile creeping in. This is the room I would have if my parents let me put posters on my walls and hadn't given away the figurines to my younger cousin years ago.

"Oh good." He said happily. "It can be a little much sometimes I'm told."

"It's a lot to take in at first." I replied, nodding.

I was reading one of the posters next to me that I didn't even notice the exchange between Sam and Rory, and when I turned back to them, Rory sat next to me and Sam stood right infront of me…just in their briefs. I second past by before I realized what was happening.

"Wow. Um, so this is different."

Rory laughed, moving closer.

"What you think?" Sam asked, his had running down the front of his ripped abdomen and slowly to lower parts of his body. It took all my will power not to follow the hand and to look away.

"What are you guys doing?"

"We're getting changed." Sam said, innocently.

"No getting changed involves putting clothes back on, not standing infront of me rubbing yourself."

"So, wait, this doesn't interest you?" Rory asked, worried.

"Not exactly."

"Shit." Sam hissed and he turned and went to grab some pants. I was surprised I had the power to control myself when he bent over to pick up a pair lying in front of me. Those briefs were awfully tight on his behind.

"Look, I'm sorry man, we thought you were gay." Sam said, sheepishly as he slipped on a white tee. Rory was also fully dressed and was looking in any direction but at me. I began to laugh and I saw the two share another look.

"Usually the way you talk to someone about their sexuality is by asking them, not by trying to seduce them. Though the second option is usually a lot more fun. And I never said to get dressed, I may not have been interested but I was enjoying it."

"Wait, so you are gay?" Rory asked, stunned.

"Yes, was that so hard to do?"

"Wait, you're gay, and Sam in his underwear didn't interest you?"

I laughed and rolled up against the pillows on the bed.

"Oh Rory, don't sell yourself short, all of it was very nice, it was talking me effort not to be interested. Wouldn't be a good story to tell the mrs that I sprouted a hard on when two guys tried to seduce me."

"You have a boyfriend?" The two boys asked, equally shocked.

"You two aren't the only people who have been able to find someone." I smiled. "So, you two inviting me over was your way of hopefully landing me in bed, huh?"

"Yea." Rory said, a little disheveled.

"Well, I can't help but feel flattered. But why would you need someone else, you guys seem to get well together?"

Rory shrugged. "We just wanted to see what it'd be like."

"God, I owe Kurt money."

"Huh?" Sam asked.

"I bet him that you two weren't actually gay, maybe screwing around but not gay. Damn that boy has a good gaydar."

"You talk to Kurt, I thought you two hated each other?" Rory asked as he sat at the foot of the bed, Sam joined him.

"Kurt and I despise each other so much that we ended making out with each other the first time we met."

"Kurt's gay?" Sam asked, confounded.

"You didn't know him before his dad died?"

"No. I didn't."

"Ah. Well he is. He is very gay, had the hots for you Evans." I said winking. "Poor guy had to settle for me."

**Kurt**

It was Saturday and as usual I was in my room all day, listening to musicals. Today it was 'Chess'. I sighed as I stared at the roof, I thought having a boyfriend meant I no longer had to do stuff by myself. But no, he had to go and have a day with Sam and Rory.

"Kurt, honey" I turned to my door as Aunt Mildred's head appeared around it. "I'm going to the mall, you want to come?"

"No, I'm just gonna stay here today. Got some homework I need to do.

"You sure?"

"I am, thanks though."

"Call me if you need anything ok?"

"I will."

She nodded sadly at me before she turned and closed the door. I sighed. She and her partner tried so hard to take care of me since dad… I wiped my eyes before throwing a book at my desk. No matter how hard dad had tried, no matter how hard mom had tried, no matter how hard I tried it was never good enough. Here I was stuck alone. On a usual Saturday I'd be at Mercedes or Rachel's watching Twilight or watching the two debate between Barbara or Whitney. Sometimes I would just think about going to school as old Kurt, who I was before this, but with that would come the old horrors with the fresh ones.

As I continued to sit there feeling sorry for myself, my phone beeped and I grabbed it.

_Blaine:_

_OMG OMG OMG OMG. I'm coming over right now, I have to tell you something! xD I'll be there in like 5. x_

I smiled, Blaine was coming over… Blaine was coming over and here I was looking like crap! I had 5 flipping minutes!

I ran to my cupboard and on instinct grabbed my black shirt, as I held it up and looked at it I knew that there was no point wearing that around Blaine. I put it back and turned to wear my babies were held, folded or hanging. It had been months since I wore these, I hoped some of them still fit. I tore through the closet, looking in the full length mirror hung on the inside as I decided on an outfit. I heard Blaine's car pull up as I did the button on a maroon vest over a white business shirt topped with a red flecked bowtie. The doorbell rang and I began to head downstairs. The tight Calvin Klein jeans I had put on constricted my movements and I adjusted to the small steps that I was allowed.

He continued to press the door bell and I sighed as it rang for the sixth time. I waited for him to press it again before I opened the door.

**Blaine**

He finally opened the door and my heart stopped. I had expected to see Kurt dressed in his normal black, but he wasn't. What he was wearing, which would've cost him hundreds of dollars in labels suited him so well. This was him before his father's death. This was Kurt.

"Little desperate I see Anderson." He smirked.

"Yea…" I said, still looking him up and down.

"What?" He asked, his smirk dropping as he looked down at himself. "You don't like it?" I looked up into his eyes to see disappointment. I shook my head and smiled.

"You look amazing." I stepped through the door. "Scratch that…you look hot." I wrapped him in my arms and looked up into his eyes.

"I only had five minutes to prepare, it's rude to invite yourself over like that you know?"

I shrugged. "When I tell you what just happened you wouldn't care."

He took me up to his bed room and I laid on his bed before he closed the door.

"Ok, spill."

So I did. By the end Kurt was sitting next to me in shock.

"I new it! Oh my god, I knew it! He thought he looked at Puck shirtless longer than was necessary when he first arrived. Pay up Blaine."

He stuck his hand out and I smiled up.

"I have something better than money that I could give you Kurtie." I whispered before placing a kiss under his ear and moving down his neck. He gasped.

"Blaine."

"Kurt I watched how tight those pants got when I told you the story…"

"So your telling me you want us to have sex to the image of you in a threesome with Rory and Sam Evans?"

I knew if I waited a few seconds it'd piss him off a little more and he was just to hot when he was worked up to let the opportunity pass.

"Blaine!" he screeched pushing me away.

"Oh come on. I was actually thinking that Sam was so determined to get with a guy who seemed gay that if he had met you before me there was no chance the two of us would be together. I want to claim you as mine so he can't have you." I smiled up at him.

"Oh, Blaine. That may sound sweet in your head, but I'm not a thing. I'm sure I can walk over to Sam's house right now and have a threesome with him or even convince him to break up with Rory and have him all to myself. Feel honored to be with me Anderson."

"You would really break two relationships up to get with some dumb, nerdy jock?"

"Have you seen that boys body?" He said, fanning himself.

"I saw the dude in his underwear rubbing himself…" I said smirking at Kurt's expression.

We sat in silence for a few moments, he wrapped me tighter and I smiled into his chest.

"You know for the time that I was there were I wasn't almost sexually assaulted, it was nice. When the two got over how awkward they felt it was how I used to behave. Just a guy and his friends. I missed that."

"I know what you mean." Kurt said from above me. "Glee lets me have a taste of how it all used to be and then I realize what came with that. I just can't go back to that."

"But, what if I'm there next to you? You didn't have me, you didn't know about Sam. You were alone. You no longer have to be."

"Everyone who has stood with me, everyone who has protected me has gone. I don't trust me track record with it. I don't want to loose you too."

"Would you rather risk loosing me or lose yourself forever?" I asked him, he sighed into me hair and said nothing.

**Kurt**

Mondays are always the best days I recon. They allow me to look and survey what this weeks issues will become. Rachel and Finn are in another fight, apparently Rachel had been chatting to some attractive NYADA Sophomore online. Brittany was talking about how her cat was arrested for trafficking drugs. Tina and Mike were fighting after both their families had dinner over the weekend, which resulted in Mrs. Chang and Mrs. Cohen-Chang fighting over multi-cultural adoption. And then there was this weird thing with Sam and Rory. They seemed to be keeping their distance, worried about how I was going to react to them hitting on Blaine.

As I sat in the choir room waiting for Schuester to arrive with the reminder that Sectionals was in less then three weeks time, and for that to bring up the 'discussion' between the divas on who would be singing the ballad, I watched Rory and Sam enter. They both looked at me and I looked at the seats next to me. They understood. As I had skipped the last part of the lesson before it was just the three of us so I didn't wait for them to reach their seats.

"So can I ask how long has this been going on for and why the hell was Blaine bought into it?"

They turned red and looked at each other.

"I wouldn't have thought either one of you would've attempted this but I probably am right in guessing that it was Sam's idea?"

He nodded.

"Rory here has a perfectly hot ass, and seeing as I've seen the way he walks funny a few days a week, I'm guessing you are aware of this and yet you were trying to get into bed with my boyfriend?"

"Look, we didn't know that Blaine was with anyone, we took a giant risk that Blaine was even gay. We are so sorry."

I surveyed the two. Rory looked sadder than just disappointed in himself. I'm guessing that he wasn't a fan of this three way idea.

"Can I quickly talk to Sam alone please Rory?"

"Yea, sure." He walked off.

"Kurt, please, I'm really sorry."

"Sam, it's not me you should be apologizing too. Rory may have been playing along, but I can tell you now that if you asked him what he really thought of this, he would be against it. He is in love with you Sam."

"What, how would you know?"

"The way he looks at you, how sad he looked just then. He probably only agreed cause he'd do anything for you. Don't toss him aside. Threesomesaren't for people in relationships, they are for drunk college guys who don't know the difference between a guys pecs and a girls boobs."

He laughed as others began filing in, they gave us weird looks.

"Go bring Rory back and we don't talk about this again."

He nodded. As everyone took their seats, almost everyone was sitting to someone who wasn't their significant other. Must've been a rocky relationship weekend. Blaine entered last and walked into Schue's office. A minute later he walked out followed by the Spanish teacher.

"Blaine here has an idea for the ballad for Sectionals and he wants to show it to us."

He took a seat and I turned towards my boyfriend.

"Well on the weekend I was at a person in this room's house and a song came on. The two of us were talking and they didn't even know that this song was reflecting perfectly how they were feeling and they didn't even hear it. I wanted to sing it to them to show that they won't be alone. That someone will always be there."

There was muttering as people looked around the room, trying to detect who he was talking about.

"Oh, Blaine, I'm flattered." Sebastian called out. "But the music I play when I have boys over isn't ever listened too…"

He ignored the comment.

"I've changed the lyrics a bit so, to those who know it, I'm sorry."

_No man, no madness,_

_Though there sad power may prevail, _

_Can possess, conquer my countries heart,_

_They rise to fail._

_You are eternal, long before, nations lines were drawn._

_When no flags flew, when no armies stood_

_My land was born._

_And you ask why I love you,_

_Through wars death and despair._

_You are the constant_

_We who don't care._

_And you wonder will I leave you,_

_But how?_

_I cross over boarders but I'm still there now!_

_How can I leave you?_

_Where would I start?_

_Let man's petty nations,_

_Tear themselves apart._

_My lands only boarders lie around,_

_My heart._

Everyone clapped. He had put enough emotion for me to want to run right into his arms and become the old Kurt again. H bowed and smiled, looking around at everyone.

"I just hope you realize I won't leave."

He went and sat at the back by himself and everyone began muttering again. That little shit. I thought, smiling slightly.

**Blaine**

We sat in my car. Everyone had gone quickly after rehearsal and it allowed us to talk… if only he would say something.

"Kurt?"

"You said you love me?"

"What?" I asked, taken back.

"You sang, _And you ask why I love you._ Does that mean you love me?"

I sat there, wondering how I could reply without saying something stupid.

"I don't think we have been together long enough…" I tried.

He let out a long sigh and smiled.

"Oh good. I was worried there."

"You were worried cause I sang I love you?"

"Well I didn't know how you wanted me to react."

"So, you understand what I meant on Saturday now? I'm not leaving. If you are ready to become old Kurt I will be here, you want to be this Kurt I will be here."

There was another silence and I could see Kurt thinking of every pro and con to this.

"I think I need to get some new clothes for school then."

I smiled and kissed him.


End file.
